finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bardam's Mettle
Bardam's Mettle is a dungeon in Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, part of the Main Scenario during the Nadaam arc. Story Objectives #Arrive at Bardam's Hunt: 0/1 #Defeat Galura: 0/1 #Arrive at the Rebirth of Bardam the Brave: 0/1 #Defeat Bardam: 0/1 #Arrive in the Voiceless Muse: 0/1 #Defeat Yol: 0/1 Progression The party enters their own Bardam's Mettle separated from Hien, Gosetsu, and Lyse. The Dusk Trial The Dawn Trial The party encounters various Steppe beasts, the Dusk and Dawn Visage, before encountering the first boss, Galura. Bardam's Hunt Galura's icon may be special, but still has enmity based targeting. The boss will occasionally cast Crumbling Crust, which spawns wildly random AoEs around it upon finishing the cast. Rush will target a player with a distance-based tether. The targeted player should go far away from the boss to reduce damage, and overlapping with a nearby animal will soften the charge significantly. After Rush is finished, it will roar and wake up the sleeping animals, before stomping the ground, stunning the players with moderate damage. The animals will do certain AoE attacks; the sheep will have a small AoE, the deers will have a line AoE, and the Coeurl (only appearing on 2nd rush and beyond) will have a huge cone AoE. The boss will repeat these mechanics until it is defeated. The Rise of Bardam the Brash The path through then opens, and the party goes through a canyon valley. Bardam magically turns rocks into golems with a slam of his giant hammer while closing the path forward. The party must defeat them to progress. The Rebirth of Bardam the Brave The second boss, Bardam, is special. Everyone in the party cannot act, and given a game. The party must follow mechanics thrown at them in order to progress without having to fight. Bardam's "battle" has 3 phases, and at least one player must pass the trial or it's a wipe. Failing a mechanic will give the player a strike, and two strikes, they are out for one phase. Once through, Bardam will declare the player worthy, and allows them to claim their prize. The Glory of Bardam the Bold The party then slides through a waterfall to a chamber beneath called the Voiceless Muse, which seems to be a tightly guarded area. While engaging the mobs, beware of giant boulders rolling down the middle. The Voiceless Muse After defeating the guardians, the inner chamber opens to reveal the objective and to-be mount, Yol, as the final boss. The boss will occasionally drop feathers around two targeted players, while also shooting feathers from the sides. Yol also has a party wide attack and a strong attack. Once Yol is at half HP, it will fly away and an add will spawn. Defeat the adds while avoiding feathers and Yol rushing through a party member. There will be two of these adds. Once they're down Yol reappears and the fight continues. Upon reaching 10% HP, Yol will fly away and executes its ultimate attack. During this time, the Left and Right Wings are targettable and should be broken, while the outer sides of the arena rain down feathers in a circular motion. Yol can knock someone back with a green target. Upon shattering both of its wings, it will be stunned for a few seconds before continuing the fight normally, and finally defeating the boss, claiming it. Enemies *Halgai Shoot *Canyon Dzo *Greater Gulo-gulo *The Dusk Visage *The Dawn Visage *'Galura' *Mettling Dhara *Steppe Eagle *Khun Gurvel *'Bardam' **Hunter of Bardam *Eastern Buzzard *Holly Blue *Mettling Matamata *Khun Shavar *'Yol' **'Corpsecleaner Eagle' **'Left Wing' **'Right Wing' Loot Galura Bardam Yol Other Quests Gallery FFXIV Bardam's Mettle 04.png FFXIV Bardam's Mettle 02.png FFXIV Bardam's Mettle 03.png Category:Duties in Final Fantasy XIV